


Didn't we already have this interview?

by ZeeMastermind



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Chaos Insurgency - Freeform, Gen, Wilson's Wildlife Solutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeMastermind/pseuds/ZeeMastermind
Summary: It's hard to figure out which spooks are from what secret organization.





	Didn't we already have this interview?

Even after the semester ended, Angelica couldn’t get away from Thirsty Thursdays. But unfortunately, this time, she couldn’t say “I’m too busy studying.”

“For what? I thought you were doing a co-op.”

“Well, it’s a thick employee handbook.” The take-home handbook wasn’t that thick. But

“Angie, come on. Hang out with me for the night- you don’t even work until noon tomorrow, it’ll be fine.”

That wasn’t the main concern here. Still, no getting out of this one. “Alright, Emily, just let me get my purse.”

“Aw, call me Emma, won’t you?” said Emily with a fake frown and hands clasped. “After all our years and hardships together?”

“I will when you call me Angelica.” Emily had hardships, alright, she failed a couple courses and had another semester to go.

“That’s a mouthful.”

Angelica had made it through two years of college without visiting a club or going out. By now, she would’ve been transferring over to a university to finish up her degree. But apparently her high school biology class hadn’t been grandfathered into the course requirements. Even though the advisor had told her it would be. Several times. She made a point to ask. Several times.

A co-op wasn’t too bad, because at least for once she would be getting paid to learn. It was a little bit out of town, though.

They made their way down to the only pub in Boring, which was fortunately devoid of college students.

“You got angry orchard?”

“I’ll take a sprite.”

What started as conservative consumption between friends turned into a wicked display of Emily's countless emotional problems. Emily and Angelica were asked to leave.

Emily rode off in an Uber. Stupid to pay for that, when Angelica had driven them both downtown. She began to walk down the empty streets to the free parking section. A van drove up beside her, and Angelica pulled her mace out. She did not have time to use it.

The hood was yanked off Angelica's head.

The room was clean, had a metal table, and a large mirror. Different from last time was that she was still handcuffed to the table. Across from her was a man with fire eyes and a brown business suit.

"Good morning, Miss Angelica Brown," said the man. "Might I say, it is a pleasure to know that I have someone's real name, for once."

"What the hell is wrong with you people? Didn't we already do this?"

The man smirked, "It looks like you don't know who you're dealing with. We're not your employers. I represent an organization called the Chaos Insurgency."

"Do you call yourselves that on purpose?"

The man frowned, and towered over her. "I suggest you hold your tongue. The Foundation is our greatest enemy. Which means any allies of the Foundation are our enemies. But you and I don't have to be enemies, Miss Angelica Brown."

The man twirled a knife in his fingers. It was at this moment that Angelica realized she was fucked. But

"What the hell is the Foundation?"

The man started. He recovered, then got to work.


End file.
